


Saint Ivanova?

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: De-Aged, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan has a peculiar task that has her questioning reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Ivanova?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkingcat/gifts).



There were days that being on the station did nothing to convince Susan Ivanova that she was actually sane, let alone connected to reality. And while Stephen could babble on all day about the misfortunes of chronal energy, it wasn't his newly assigned task... and she was going to get even with Sinclair over this... to wrangle the diplomats apart.

"BOYS!" she finally snapped, after the third hair pull from G'kar, and the fifth attempt to connect the dots of G'kar's pattern by Londo.

They ignored her commanding voice, though, slapping at each other and launching toward a full-fledged brawl.

"Only a saint could endure this," she muttered before picking up the squirming reptilian child by the waist of his pants, and the Centauri by the scruff of his neck. "If you two little pains of the galaxy do not knock it off, I will feed you both to the Vorlon!"

Eyes locked on her for a moment, and then there was a silent exchange that must have been part of universal childhood telepathy before the little snots turned on her as a team, escaping as she tried to get her balance back from the unexpected teamwork.

"I'm killing them. And Sinclair. And Michael. It's all his fault somehow!" she muttered as she took off at a run to catch the pair again.


End file.
